Skyfall
by Noelle Anna-Marie
Summary: A strange ship that can travel across time... A mysterious crew... Legendary heroes rising up to join forces... Enemies become friends, Friends become enemies. But one thing's for sure. It's a future that must be avoided at all costs. SONG-FIC. Includes OCs. Various Pairings. Details inside.


**Hi! I'm Noelle Anna-Marie, and this is my Crossover fic. Ultimately, this story will fit into a lot more categories than just Drama and Adventure, I just couldn't fit all of it in the description. **

**This story is a SONG-FIC! I know they aren't that popular, but that's what this is. The form these songs take will vary per chapter. For example: one chapter will have a 'theme song' like this one does; and another chapter will have 'block singing' which is kind of like having a character listen to the radio. Another way is to have the characters break out into song, full out Broadway style. **

**I asked for the use of various OCs from certain authors on this site. However, I don't want to tell everyone yet, so I will be announcing their involvement once I introduce the OCs. **

**A big round of applause to the authors that were kind enough to lend me their OCs for this! **

**I do not own anything besides my personal OCs and the plot. Any relation to persons living or dead is completely coincidental. Unless I say otherwise. **

**Kind reviews are appreciated. Flames are not. Thank you. **

**So, without further ado… **

* * *

**Skyfall **

**Chapter 1: Return**

**(Ancient Egyptian Exhibit, Domino Museum, 3 years after the end of the original Yu-Gi-Oh) **

_Dark… The world is dark. _

… _Where am I? _

_There is not much air to breathe… _

_Is this supposed to be the afterlife? The afterlife is dark and stuffy? _

_... _

_Where is everyone? _

_Father…? _

_Mother…? _

_Mana…? _

_Mahad…? _

_Seto…? _

…

_Someone…? _

My hands move outward, trying to test the size of the space I'm in. Surprisingly, they hit something solid.

And hard.

I extend my hands upward following the solid mass, groping for something reassuring.

My sub-conscience reminds me to the pranks Mana used to play when we were children.

"Mana, this isn't funny."

There is no responsive giggle.

My hands finally grasp what appears to be a lid above me and, with new found determination, I slowly pry the thing off me.

I am nearly blinded by the unnatural oppressive light that immediately pours into the box.

But there's air, good clean air, and I swallow in large gulps.

Only after I have grown accustomed to the atmosphere again do I take a look around.

And freeze.

…

I have been here before.

But it's not _the_ before I expected.

Beige walls act as a backdrop to the familiar sight of stone tablets and limestone pillars.

I cautiously stand on wobbly legs and, suddenly well aware of exactly what that box was, quickly step out of it.

This leads to another problem; I'm in a glass display case, standing beside _my own sarcophagus_, in the _Ancient Egyptian Exhibit_ of the _Domino Museum_.

Thankfully, whoever designed display cases only considered the threat of something getting into them, not something getting _out_. It had been relatively easy: just jiggle handle and slide the door open.

Unfortunately, I quickly discovered that I had not fully recovered.

So it just so happened that, when the coffin across from mine smashed open, one of Seto's first sights of the modern world was me lying face-first on the carpet.

…

"Pharaoh?"

Through the deep monotone I could detect faint surprise and concern.

From my compromised position, I glanced up at the unusually tall High-Priest-turned-Pharaoh. Old habits die hard, huh.

"Call me Atem, Seto."

With envious grace, my cousin had escaped from his prison and stood before me with his hand extended.

And a trademark smirk.

I 'graciously' accepted the offer by pulling him down with me.

He landed with a loud _"Thunk"_ and a clang as his crown clattered to the floor.

_Prideful jerk. _

Pride wounded, the next words that came out of his mouth were no longer disguised.

"What, in the name of Ra, was that for?!"

Now it was my turn to smirk. I stood to my full height, which was about a foot shorter than my long-time rival, and looked him in the eye.

"Nothing."

Said rival gave me a death-glare.

_Too bad, Seto! That won't kill me; I already died! _

Another morbid thought entered my mind as I remembered that he too had come out of a coffin.

_And so did you, apparently. _

* * *

_Stupid cousin_, I thought as my eyes scanned my surroundings.

The cursed lights, hanging from a white ceiling, made my head hurt.

My mind cried out in indigence as I eyed various holy objects in strange glass boxes. Beside them stood small metallic rectangles, black scribbles on their shiny surfaces.

I paced forward for a closer look.

To my dismay, the black lines made no sense.

Pillars, new and colorful, stood beside an open doorway.

Curiosity peaked, I started to approach, but was suddenly stopped.

The walls lit up in an exotic blue, my silhouette cast hugely against the nearest pillar.

I turned, and my heart all but stopped.

I had missed the three, large, stone tablets in the haze of confusion. And now, the one on the far right was glowing.

Intricate carvings slowly pulsed a brilliant azure. The head of the creature was raised on a slender neck, its mouth open slightly. Large wings stretched across the tablet, tail stopped mid swing.

I could have sworn… those wings spread wider, escaping the confines of their marble prison.

Could have been an illusion, as the beast's form radiated pulses of light, and I had to cover my eyes.

For a moment, everything around me disappeared in the blinding blueness.

And then it was gone…

Blinking, I stood a few paces away from something I had never thought I would ever see again.

At the base of the structure, lied a young girl. Long hair swirling around a pale face, eyes closed in a death-like slumber. A long-sleeved, thigh-length dress did little to hide her curves and long legs.

Head turned toward her cage, her arms open, one leg arched upward.

Above her prone form towered the thing I both loved and resented, no longer moving. Now an empty tomb.

The magnificent Blue Eyes White Dragon…

…Kisara…

* * *

_My world is dark. _

_So ironic… _

_That a light monster would be living in darkness. _

_I miss the light, and everything that goes along with it… _

Silently, tears stream from my eyes.

_Seto. _

_I miss Seto. _

I quickly wiped my eyes. I'm pretty sure that they would be red, if I could see them that is.

_You know you'll never see him. The Seto you knew, he's dead! And his most recent counterpart turned out ever so nicely, didn't he?_ My conscience snapped at me.

I grimaced, touching the still tender scar. It wouldn't have been visible if I had a corporal form, however I had died millennia ago. So it was deep and painful. But what hurt more was the betrayal. The modern Seto, who had become almost unrecognizable, had torn one of the four copies of my card.

He had done it for a reason, a possessive self-consious, but I didn't see how harming the thing you craved was getting you anywhere. Maybe it would have been different, if I had been there with him. If he believed in the heart of the cards…

_Why, Seto? Why didn't you listen to Solomon? _

…

Suddenly, like the sun after the storm, the slightest slimmer of white light lit up my world.

I turned to it, the light coloring my left eye and bangs yet leaving everything else in shadows. With wide eyes, I lowered my hands from my face.

Entranced, I stumbled forward, caught myself, and began racing to the ever-growing light. Forever leaving the void between life and death.

As I neared the wonderful spectacle, I gasped and ran faster. The white light was marbled with the slightest hint of blue, ever reaching outward. To black. To me.

With a final determined cry, I leapt into the cocoon of light, gasping like I had nearly drowned.

…

Cold air passed my lips, something warm holding me above the water. It was warm, cradling my head against itself.

The comforting scratch of fabric.

Strong arms wound around my body, holding me close.

Hot breath against my cheek.

The clank of metal on clothes, expensive jewelry.

Soft hair swishing, tickling my nose.

The sound of sobs and the feel of tears falling on my face.

Slowly, my eyes parted and smiled.

Long, brown hair framed disbelieving, damp, blue eyes that bore into mine.

* * *

**The song I based the last scene on was a Toby Mac song, called "Hold on", that I was listening to as I typed this. K5 Kids, on a local music channel. What beautiful harmonies. **

**Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it, even if it's so short. I had intended this and the next chapter to one long chapter, but I was running short on time and thought this was a good place to stop. **

**Fun fact: I envisioned this scene immediately after watching the last episode of the series. I didn't like how it ended. **

**More Good news: **

**Recently, I went on a trip to Disney World with my school's music department for an annual competition. And... **

**Disney was **_**awesome**_**! And so was Universal (we went there too), even though it seems like it's a Disney knock-off! I bought so much stuff! I ate so much stuff! I took so many pictures! If you ever get the chance, go to Disney! **

**Go to Epcot! They sell so many stuff, such as clothes and fans. And the **_**FOOD**_**! :D **

**Go to the Islands of Adventure in Universal! They have this wonderful part called the Lost Continent. And if you're a fan of Harry Potter, you'll just about **_**die**_**! **

**The competition was nerve-wracking, but we got through it. And it paid off, 'cause we won! And we got superiors in all the choir categories! Go XXXX High School! We won! We won! We won! **

**\- Noelle **

**Next up: Pyramid by Charice and Iyaz **

**This Chapter is 1,705 words long. **


End file.
